


instagram (1) // johnjae

by BaobeiGirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jung Jaehyun and Na Jaemin are brothers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) and Lee Taeyong are Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Social Media, instagram au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: johnnyduh commented on your photo.johnnyduh: you look cute today. night baby~an nct instagram fic
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Wong Yukhei | Lucas/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my insta @/baobeigirlao3 for updates

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun:** feeling pretty

_** 298 likes, 127 comments   
** _

**yutaaa:** looking sharp bro

 **jeongjaehyun: @/yutaaa** thanks bro

 **yutaaa: @/jeongjaehyun** no problem bro

 **jaehyunfanboy:** ohmygod you look so nice today!!!

 **jeongjaehyun: @/jaehyunfanboy** thanks ^^ **  
**

 **jaehyunfanboy:** ohgod!! he!! replied! to!! me!!!!

 **moontail:** awww the baby is growing up

 **jeongjaehyun:** i'm not a baby! >:(

 **junguwu:** babie

 **jeongjaehyun:** >:(

 **lucass:** yo dude you still a single pringle

 **jeongjaehyun:** lmao yeah, why?

**lucass: @/johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** you're looking really nice today ;)

_ **Load more comments...** _

**> moontail**

**moontail:** how y'all doin?

** _910 likes, 400 comments_ **

**junguwu: @/moontail** wanna go for a smoothie tomorrow?

 **moontail: @/junguwu** yeah sure babe

 **lucass: @/junguwu** b-but what about me?

 **moontail: @/lucass** you can come too, darling

 **lucass: @/moontail** d-darling?

**jeongjaehyun: @/moontail 👀**

**moontail: @/jeongjaehyun** shut up screwdriver

 **yutaaa:** omg a wild babie has appeared

**moontail: @/yutaaa 😡**

**taeiloppanoticeme:** omg so pretty

_ **Load more comments...  
** _

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** hey guys, i'm back in korea finally

_ **1997 likes, 1770 comments** _

**markme:** hyung, come visit me!

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** sure, text me

 **yutaaa:** come play game with me at my place?

 **johnnyduh: @/yutaaa** sure, when?

 **lucass:** man, have you met jungwoo yet?

 **johnnyduh: @/lucass** nope, what's his at?

**lucass: @/junguwu  
**

**johnnysuh01:** oh gosh i'm in love

 **johnnysslut:** daddy~

_**Load more comments...** _


	2. two

**TRIGGER WARNING!! if you are triggered by online hate, slutshaming, etc. skip from after taeyong's response to mark and to the next post after the caption. however, the topic of getting hate online will be a sideplot for a few chapters, though it won't be as prominent as in this chapter. stay safe <3**

**> ttaeyongie**

**ttaeyongie:** (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ leave a nice comment pwease ♥

_ **7099 likes, 6076 comments** _

**jeongjaehyun:** awww you look so cute hyung ♥

 **ttaeyongie:** thankyou jaejae!! ♥♥♥

 **moontail:** 𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕡 𝕚𝕥 𝕠𝕣 𝕚'𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕣𝕖𝕒𝕜 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕠 𝕪𝕠𝕦𝕣 𝕙𝕠𝕦𝕤𝕖 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕘𝕚𝕧𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕔𝕦𝕕𝕕𝕝𝕖𝕤

 **ttaeyongie: @/moontail** stopppp hyung i'm 𝒷𝓁𝓊𝓈𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 ♥♥♥

 **yutaaa:** wow hyung you're so pretty

 **ttaeyongie: @/yutaaa** thankies ♥

 **markme:** hyung do you need some chocolate ice cream? i'm at the store.

 **ttaeyongie: @/markme** yes please...

 **hatetaeyong:** slut. kys bitch

 **markme: @/hatetaeyong** go to hell

 **moontail: @/hatetaeyong** fuck off

 **skkxjjaa:** ew. you look like a fat whale

 **jeongjaehyun: @/skkxjjaa** shut the fuck up. its not your place to comment on his weight or ANYONE ELSE'S EVER. plus, you obviously are too scared to comment this on your real account. don't want to be held accountable?

**> jeongjaehyun   
**

**jeongjaehyun:** listen, sending hate is not and never will be acceptable. if i find out any of my supporters are doing it to ANYONE i will be very disappointed and block you. stay safe everyone.

_**300 likes, 256 comments** _

**markme:** grrrr i hate people like that

 **yutaaa:** so true

 **jwisungpwark:** thanks for using your platform to speak about it hyung

**johnnyduh: 👏👏👏👏**

** _Load more comments...  
_ **

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** to anyone out there who needs it, you matter. you deserve the world. stay safe and strong. ♥

_ **2000 likes, 1843 comments** _

**markme:** thanks hyung, i needed that ♥

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** need to talk?

 **markme: @/johnnyduh** yes please

 **ttaeyongie:** thanks for the support john

 **johnnyduh: @ttaeyongie** anything for you, hyung

 **johnnyfangorl77:** good looking AND sensitive? man of the year award 👑👑👑

 **jeongjaehyun:** right back at you

_ **jeongjaehyun started following you** _

_**johnnyduh started following you** _

**um wow i didn't mean for it to get that dark guess imma go cry now**


	3. three

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun:** good morning my friends

_ **289 likes, 176 comments** _

**markme:** looking sharp, hyung

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** that went out of style like 10 years ago but thanks

 **markme: @/jeongjaehyun** bom dot com, hyung

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** STOP 

**yutaaa:** cutie

 **jeongjaehyun: @/yutaaa** lmao thanks, hyung

 **moontail:** 𝓂𝓎 𝒷𝒶𝒷𝓎

 **jeongjaehyun: @/moontail** ain't no one's baby 

**johnnyduh:** ᶜᵘᵗᵉ 

**jeongjaehyun:@/jeongjaehyun** ᶜ⁻ᶜᵘᵗᵉ

 **moontail:** "ain't no one's baby" my ass

_ **Load more comments...** _

**> markme**

**markme: ⁱⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ... (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ had fun with yuta-hyung today! ♥**

**_ 1998 likes, 1279 comments _ **

**jeongjaehyun:** where'd you go?

 **markme: @jeongjaehyun** to the movies

 **ttaeyongie:** awww baby bro

 **markme: @/ttaeyongie** ⁱ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ᵃ ᵇᵃᵇʸ

 **ttaeyongie: @/markme** you're right,,, you're a babie

 **markme: @ttaeyongie** >:(

 **yutaaa:** babie

 **markme: @/yutaaa** grrr

 **johnnyduh:** yo when do I get to visit you

 **markme: @/johnnyduh** go shopping with me tomorrow?

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** yeah but remember your wallet this time

_ **Load more comments...** _

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** visiting **@/markme** tomorrow, should i prank him?

_ **2009 likes, 1987 comments** _

**johnnyfangirl:** yes, do it!!

 **ttaeyongie:** don't be mean to my brother >:( but if you do send it to me lmao

 **johnnyduh: @/ttaeyongie** yeah no problem

 **johnny_suh119:** water balloon prank!!!

 **johnnyduh: @/johnny_suh119** maybe... 

**moontail:** you haven't visited me yet >:(

 **johnnyduh: @/moontail** come by for dinner

 **moontail: @/johnnyduh** what're you making?

 **johnnyduh: @/moontail** kimchi ramen

 **jeongjaehyun:** wow, he's hot. also, don't go too hard on poor markie

 **johnnyduh: @/jeongjaehyun** ana oop-

**_ Load more comments...   
_ **

_**johnnyduh sent you a message request: accept or decline**   
_

_**johnnyduh and jeongjaehyun** _

**johnnyduh:** you're cute

**so yeah,, there's that. how do you like it so far?**


	4. four

_**jeongjaehyun and johnnyduh** _

**jeongjaehyun:** uh,,, thanks lmao

 **johnnyduh:** ana oop-

 **jeongjaehyun:** shut up thats so old lmao

 **johnnyduh:** ana oop

 **jeongjaehyun:** boomer

 **johnnyduh:** how dare

 **jeongjaehyun:** lmao you know mark lee?

 **johnnyduh:** yeah i practically raised him lmao

 **jeongjaehyun:** he's jumping on my couch screaming about some boy

 **johnnyduh:** wait is he talking about haechan

 **jeongjaehyun:** uhh donghyuck i think?

 **johnnyduh:** that IS haechan dumbass

 **johnnyduh:** wait sorry i forgot we just met 

**jeongjaehyun:** its fine lmao

 **jeongjaehyun:** as long as i can say this

 **johnnyduh:** sure

 **jeongjaehyun:** BITCH HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT

 **johnnyduh:** LMAOOOOO

 **jeongjaehyun:** oop he's angry

 **jeongjaehyun:** did you tell him i was gossiping ab him???

 **johnnyduh:** lmao yeah

 **jeongjaehyun:** JOHNNY

 **jeongjaehyun:** shit he's chasing mejssnss

 **jeongjaehyun:** gotta go

 **johnnyduh:** bye i guess lmao


	5. five

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun:** how's it going fam?

_ **209 likes, 198 comments** _

**markme:** pretty good, except for the fact that **@/johnnyduh** hit me with water balloons when he picked me up >:(

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** wotcha gonna do shorty?

 **ttaeyongie: @/johnnyduh** pics or its fake

 **johnnyduh: @/ttaeyongie** sent

 **moontail: @johnnyduh** send them to me, too

 **yutaaa: @/johnnyduh** send them to me, john

 **johnnyduh: @/moontail** sent **@/yutaaa** sent

 **yutaaa: @/markme** LMAO you got it bad

 **markme: @/yutaaa** grrr >:(

**jeongjaehyun: @/johnnyduh @/markme @/yutaaa 👀👀👀👀**

**jaehyung.fangirl:** oppa you're so hot!1!11!!!!

_**Load more comments...** _

**> yutaaa**

**yutaaa: @/markme** if we're both not married by 2045 can we get married? /p

_ **3897 likes, 3800 comments** _

**markme:** sure, but i think you'll have to live in canada for that

 **yumarkshipper:** omg! my ship is real!!!

 **soupcheng:** damn, i guess i don't exist then

 **yutaaa: @/soupcheng** who're you again???

 **soupcheng: @/yutaaa** BITCH I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND

**jeongjaehyun: @/yutaaa 👀**

**moontail:** SO PRETTY OML!!

 **yutaaa: @/moontail** thanks :)

 **johnnyduh:** doesn't mark have a boyfriend tho?

 **markme: @/johnnyduh** we're not dating!!!

 **yutaaa: @/johnnyduh** who's he dating?

 **johnnyduh: @/yutaaa** i thought he was dating **@/fullsun** ????

 **fullsun: @/johnnyduh** i was called?

 **johnnyduh: @/fullsun** are you dating **@/markme** ?

 **fullsun: @/johnnyduh** i-

 **yutaaa: @/fullsun** you what?

 **johnnyduh: @/fullsun** you what?

_**Load more comments...** _

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh: @/fullsun** answer the question grrr

_**2089 likes, 1756 comments** _

**fullsun:** never

 **johnnyduh: @/fullsun** grrr

**yutaaa: @/fullsun @/fullsun @/fullsun @/fullsun @/fullsun @/fullsun @/fullsun**

**fullsun: @/yutaaa** NO

 **jeongjaeyun:** lmao this is funny

 **johnny.daddy:** fuck me daddy

_ **Load more comments...** _


	6. six

**tiny bit of online bullying in this one. skip after taeyong's reply to sicheng if this triggers you, stay safe y'all  
**

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun:** i'm running out of good captions

**_ 290 likes, 205 comments _ **

**markme:** you had them in the first place?

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** shut up, mork

 **moontail:** my tiny baby~~~

 **jeongjaehyun: @/moontail** i. am. not. a. baby.

 **moontail: @/jeongjaehyun** lies

 **ttaeyongie:** so pwetty

 **jeongjaehyun: @/ttaeyongie** thanks hyung <3

 **pwarkjwisung:** respond to my text, i'm starting to think you forgot about me

 **jeongjaehyun: @/pwarkjwisung** how do i respond to "dmifwbefibkjvvnkvbdjswedccc"????

 **pwarkjwisung: @/jeongjaehyun** either with emojis or your own keysmash, keep up with the kids grandpa

 **jeongjaehyun: @/pwarkjwisung @/moontail** i am 23!!! stop getting it wrong

 **pwarkjwisung: @/jeongjaehyun** lmao grandpa

 **johnnyduh:** looking fine, babe

 **jeongjaehyun: @/johnnyduh** stop!! 

**yutaaa: @/johnnyduh** lmao he's blushing like crazy

_ **Load more comments...** _

**> fullsun**

**fullsun:** i outshine the sun

_ **4098 likes, 3867 comments** _

**markme:** omg so pretty

 **markme:** slay king

 **markme:** confidence makes you even more handsome

 **fullsun: @/markme** thanks markie <3

 **johnnyduh:** so this is who my child is dating

 **markme: @/johnnyduh** we're not dating!!!

 **fullsun: @/markme**...unless?

 **markme: @/fullsun** ldwefohvnekvjndkjnekcjn

 **jeongjaehyun:** awww you're so handsome

 **fullsun: @/jeongjaehyun** no u

 **jeongjaehyun: @/fullsun** both of us :)

_ **Load more comments...** _

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** hung out ith my one and only platonic soulmate **@/ttaeyongie** today <3

_ **1098 likes, 2930 comments** _

**markme:** johnny hyung looks good but tae hyung looks better

 **ttaeyongie: @/markme** aawwww ily2

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** its true tho

 **jeongjaehyun:** i think they look equally good

 **ttaeyongie: @/jeongjaehyun** awww love you

 **johnnyduh: @/jeongjaehyun** thanks ;)

 **yutaaa:** if i see one more hate comment i'll start a mass reporting party

 **ttaeyongie: @/yutaaa** you dont have to do all that for me

 **johnnyduh: @/yutaaa** if you end up doing it add me

 **soupcheng:** its so nice to see taeyong hyung so happy

 **ttaeyongie: @/soupcheng** thanks winwinie

 **taeyongslut:** slut **  
**

**johnny.daddy987:** yuck, what're you doing with a whore like him?

** _Load more comments..._ **


	7. seven

_ **jeongjaehyun and johnnyduh** _

_ _

**jeongjaehyun:** hey, hyd?  
 ****

**johnnyduh:** pretty good, you?  
 ****

**jeongjaehyun:** crying over the freedom writers movie  
 ****

**johnnyduh:** you just watched that? i watched it when i was like 13  
 ****

**jeongjaehyun:** SHUT UP HYUNG

**jeongjaehyun:** its so sad!!!!!!!  
 ****

**jeongjaehyun:** and its coming off netflix on the first of august!!!  
 ****

**jeongjaehyun:** its a travesty  
 **** **** ****

**johnnyduh:** i dont remember the characters lmao

 **jeongjaehyun:** rewatch it before its snatched out of our hands

 **johnnyduh:** lmao okay

**ngl i do totally recommend it but dont watch it if you are triggered by: guns, gunshots, gang activities, murder, familial abuse, homelessness, eviction, racism, talk of refugee camps, divorce, and other sensitive topics. its all very sad but im going to rewatch it today. (its about a white teacher trying to make a difference in her troubled students' lives.)** **it also has the actress who plays umbridge (either that or a scary lookalike) who plays a role creepily similar minus the child abuse and mass murdering.**


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if yall want to know when faster updates are coming follow my insta @/baobeigirlao3!!!!!! shoot me a dm ab this or any other work of mine if you see that its been a while. shoot me a dm if you want a friend or someone to vent to also, and im not kidding! i love friends !!

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun:** some of y'all don't know that i'm gay and it shows

**_ 378 likes, 314 comments _ **

**markme:** i know

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** no duh, we fucked in highschool

 **yutaaa:** i knew...

 **jeongjaehyun: @/yutaaa** again, no duh... you were my first boyfriend

 **moontail:** i knew!

 **jeongjaehyun: @/moontail** you're like my dad, ofc u knew ****

 **jaehyunsugarbaby:** no!!!!! oppa is STRAIGHT!!!

 **daddyjaehyun:** oppa your acc got hacked...

 **johnnyduh:** i knew 😏😏😏😏

 **jeongjaehyun: @/johnnyduh** 😏😏😏😏😏

**_ Load more comments... _ **

**__ **

**> markme**

**markme: ⁱⁿ ʸᵒᵘʳ ʰᵉᵃʳᵗ... (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ went out with jaeminnie today... i love him so much!! ♥**

**_ 2100 likes, 2097 comments _ **

**jaejaeminnie:** uwu love you too hon

 **markme: @/jaejaeminnie** awww baby ur so cute!! ^^

 **fullsun:** ight imma get out

 **markme: @/fullsun** why?? dont leave!! you're my favorite other than jaemin, jisung, and jeno!!

 **ttaeyongie: @/markme** honey... dms ****

 **jeongjaehyun:** LMAOOOO baby take tae's advice

 **johnnyduh:** bro u ditched me??

**_ Load more comments... _ **

**__ **

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh:** hey bae... you know who you are

**_ 2726 likes, 2538 comments _ **

**moontail:** you got yourself a man??

 **johnnyduh: @/moontail** almost ****

 **ttaeyongie:** bitchass, you havent told me ab mystery dude yet???

 **johnnyduh: @/ttaeyongie** come over ith beer and i'll tell you all ab him ****

 **markme:** huh?? >:( you havent told me

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** sorry boo

 **yutaaa:** gay

 **johnnyduh: @/yutaaa** most certainly, but also you

 **jeongaehyun:**...

 **johnnyduh: @/jeongjaehyun** hey baby


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> school has started

**johnnyduh:**

**johnnyduh** : anyone else dealing with homesickness?

**_3027 likes, 2872 comments_ **

**yutaaa** : yeah...

 **johnnyduh** : **@/yutaaa** hmu and we can talk 

**soupcheng** : you know it *finger guns*

 **johnnyduh** : **@/soupcheng** ah, and here is a stray bisexual... anyway hmu if you need to talk king 👑 

**markme** : mayhaps me

 **johnnyduh** : **@/markme** come over to my place i have the popcorn in the microwave and the watermelon sliced

 **jeongjaehyun** : you're pretty great, considerate and shit 👉🏼👈🏼

 **johnnyduh** : **@/jeongjaehyun** you're pretty great, too

**_Load more comments..._ **

**jaejaeminnie** :

**jaejaeminnie** : i said get chives, not fucking leaks. why do I have to do all the fucking work around here jeno??? anyway love you 

**_1467 likes. 875 comments_ **

**j3no** : baby I didn't know the difference 

**jaejaeminnie** : **@/j3no** ok ur forgiven but you kinda have big dumbass vibes for not telling the difference... the other day you gave me garlic instead of an onion

 **j3no** : **@/jaejaeminnie** it's not my fault you've been cooking religiously since you were 13

 **jaejaeminnie** : **@/j3no** tending to a garden and eating the food at harvest isn't "cooking religiously", it's eating healthily. you never complain when i make my staezel with homemade sauce

 **j3no** : **@/jaejaeminnie** ily💕

 **jaejaeminnie** : **@/j3no** ily2 💕

 **markme** : just text???

 **jaejaeminnie** : **@/markme** I want to Vent

 **markme** : @/ **jaejaeminnie** valid

 **fullsun** : prettyyy 🥺💕

 **jaejaeminnie: @/fullsun** tyyy 💕

 **chenlala** : ok but is it strawberry?

 **jaejaeminnie** : **@/chenlala** choke

 **pwarkjwisung** : **@/jaejaeminnie** don't give him ideas???

 **chenlala** : **@/jaejaeminnie @/pwarkjwisung h** ey! >:(

 **jeongjaehyun** : awww adorable 

**jaejaeminnie** : **@/jeongjaehyun** thanks bro

 _ **Load more comments**.._. 

**jeongjaehyun** : 

**jeongjaehyun** : 🎶red light, green light, swag, bye or wassup man 🎶 the ONLY valid lyrics ever, all you basic bitches stop hating on my girl n/s

**_4382 likes, 3826 comments_ **

**markme** : I should've never trusted u

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** shut uppp i know you're an astronaut stan or some shit, ur full of shit. astronaut is valid but ur opinion that n/s isn't shows ur real personality 🤡

 **markme: @/jeongjaehyun** lmaoo no need to get so angry

 **jeongjaehyun** : **@/markme** i was Joking but ok

 **moontail** : ilyyy

 **jeongjaehyun** : @/moontail ilyttt

 **yutaaa** : babie 

**jeongjaehyun** : **@/yutaaa** no

 **ttaeyongie** : awww

 **johnnyduh** : cute AND good taste? a snag

 **jeongjaehyun** : haha thanks 👉🏼👈🏼


	10. nine

_**j** _ _**ohnnyduh** messaged you_

**johnnyduh** : hey hyd

 **jeongjaehyun** : could be better, you?

 **johnnyduh** : same

 **johnnyduh** : so what's going on in ur life?

 **jeongjaehyun** : i'm watching it's okay to not be okay but i can't watch a full episode at once because i start screaming

 **johnnyduh** : oh you watch it too?

 **jeongjaehyun** : yeah!! it's so good i really like it

 **johnnyduh** : i mean,, munyeong is hot af

 **jeongjaehyun** : really?

 **johnnyduh** : i mean, shes super pretty to beauty standards, since we know girls are all beautiful despite body type

 **johnnyduh** : but she's really good looking in a non-creepy way

 **jeongjaehyun** : i wouldn't know about that, being gay and all

 **johnnyduh** : that's valid, i mean who doesn't like guys

 **jeongjaehyun** : i know this might be too soon to ask but

 **jeongjaehyun** : what's your sexuality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question of the chapter: 127, dream, and wayv biases?


	11. eleven

**> jeongjaehyun**

**jeongjaehyun** : what to do when he hasn't responded yet... 👉🏼👈🏼

**_3478 likes, 3291 comments_ **

**markme** : who're you talking to? 

**jeongjaehyun: @/markme** you know him so i can't exactly say

 **markme** : **@/jeongjaehyun** cmon tell me!

 **jeongjaehyun: @/markme** dms

 **jaejaeminnie** : hyung whore you talking to?

 **jeongjaehyun: @/jaejaeminnie** um please correct that

 **markme** : @/jaejaeminnie LMAO I-

 **jaejaeminnie: @/markme** shut up 😡

 **yutaaa** : looking good hun 💕

 **jeongjaehyun: @/yutaaa** thanks bae 💕

 **jungjaehyundaddy** : stop pretending!!! you're straight 😡😡

_**Load more comments...** _

**> chenlele**

**chenlele** : hewwo everyone, how are you doing? 

**_8927 likes, 7927 comments_ **

**markme** : good, you?

 **chenlele: @/markme** i'm doing great! last year of high school is staring 😁

 **markme: @/chenlele** don't worry, you'll do great! 

**chenlele: @/markme** thank you 🥺 i wish you hadn't graduated already

 **markme** : **@/chenlele** unfortunately, i am an old man

 **jaejaeminnie: @/markme** hell yeah you are

 **jaejaeminnie** : ilyyy chenle babyyyy ❤️❤️❤️🥺🥺🥺

 **chenlele: @/jaejaeminnie** ilytttt hyungieee 🥺🥺 i miss you in school

 **pwarkjwisung** : was excited for school? 

**chenlele: @/pwarkjwisung** hell no, but i'll get to see y'all again

**_Load more comments..._ **

**> johnnyduh**

**johnnyduh** : sorry to everyone i left on read or opened, my phone fell in the sink and i had to get it fixed :/

_**3826 likes, 3527 comments** _

**chenlele** : it's okay hyung! it happened to me last week 😔

 **pwarkjwisung: @/chenlele** didn't you just buy a new one tho?

 **chenlele: @/pwarkjwisung** shush

 **jaejaeminnie** : it's okay!!

 **johnnyduh: @/jaejaeminnie** thanks ❤️

 **markme** : it's fine bro

 **johnnyduh: @/markme** thanks bro r

 **ttaeyongie** : was counting on our plans but it's fine

 **johnnyduh: @ttaeyongie** i'm coming now ❤️

 **yutaaa** : no problem man

 **johnnyduh: @/yutaaa** thanks man

 **soupcheng** : ok but reply now

 **johnnyduh: @/soupcheng** i would but it's an image and i'm scared

 **jeongjaehyun** : it's okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you doing today?


	12. twelve

_**johnnyduh** sent you a message_

**johnnyduh** : um

 **johnnyduh** : idk

 **jeongjaehyun** : sorry, is it too soon to ask?

 **johnnyduh** : no it's okay but

 **jeongjaehyun** : but? 

**johnnyduh** : no i trust you we've been talking for a while

 **johnnyduh** : but i don't know

 **jeongjaehyun** : oh

 **jeongjaehyun** : oh 

**jeongjaehyun** : that's perfectly okay!!! i was just wondering 

**johnnyduh** : i like girls

 **johnnyduh** : and i like boys

 **johnnyduh** : and i like enbies 

**johnnyduh** : but sometimes i'm not down for sex

 **johnnyduh** : like sometimes i like it but other times??? it's kinda gross

 **johnnyduh** : sorry for ranting

 **jeongjaehyun** : no no it's okay !! it's good to rant to people

 **jeongjaehyun** : have you researched greysexuality?

 **jeongjaehyub** : johnny?

 **johnnyduh** : thank you


End file.
